


Free night!

by Ilyasviel



Series: ME Prompts! [7]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: Sara has spent the last weeks freezing her ass on Voeld, and decided that paying a visit to the shady smuggler who haunts her dreams can help her to warm up.





	Free night!

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt! YAY!  
> SMUT: 9 - “Don’t smile at me like that. You know it drives me crazy.”
> 
> Thanks to blacksheep33512 for the prompt! hope you like it <3

Sara lands on Kadara after two long weeks on Voeld. Those days had been miserable. Between the piercing cold and the hundreds of foes they have faced, she is in an utterly needs a break. Vetra, Spirits bless her, has said that she had some deals to do on Kadara Port, giving Sara the perfect excuse to pay a visit to her favourite smuggler. They have been orbiting around one another for weeks now. Is funny, all the flirting and the double meaning words, but Sara is beginning to grow impatient. So she decided to try a new strategy tonight. She wears her blasto shirt, which shows a considerable amount of her skin. A pair of cargo pants and her boots make the rest of the look. She wears the leather jacket over it. Even in Kadara, after so many days of cold, she prefers to feel the extra heat. Saying her farewells to the crew, she walks to the lift with Vetra. “Hey, thanks for giving me an excuse to come, Vetra. You are a lifesaver.”

Her friend pushes her shoulder playfully, purring softly. “You are welcome. Hope this time you come home with something hot to share. Even to me, he is a hottie, and his voice is something to take seriously.” Pushing her to the elevator, she calls it for her. “Now go there and have some fun. I’ll keep the crew alive until you come back.”

With a soft blush creeping on her face, Sara hugs her before stepping inside the elevator. “I’ll try my best. Try not to blow my ship while I’m away.”

When the doors begin to close, Vetra gives her a thumbs up. “And you try to blow his mind and him!” Her laughs reach her across the closed doors, and Sara can’t fight against the grin showing on her face. At least she has the intention of having fun tonight, even if it didn’t lead to anything more than words and booze.

The travel to the Slums is a long one, and she uses the time to check her omnitool and send a message to Harry, asking about Scott. With her luck, he will wake up the same moment she gets Reyes where she wants him, but damn, it will be marvellous to have him back at last. This train of thoughts keeps her entertained until the lift reaches the lower level. The hot air of the closed cave greets her as soon as the doors open, and she is grateful to wear so few clothes below the jacket.

The Tartarus is the focus area down here, and everyone who wasn’t sleeping or working is roaming between the inside and the outside of the club. Instead of walking directly to the upper level, Sara enters the club by the main door, walking straight to Kian’s bar. “Hello, there!”

The bartender raises his head, smiling broadly when he sees who was talking to him. “Hello yourself, Pathfinder. Having a free night at last?”

Returning the smile, she leans on the bar. “Yeah! I can finally stop for a day and get some time for myself at last. What do you think I have to drink to celebrate it?”

Kian raises a hand, signalling her to wait for him and disappearing into the back room. He returns shortly after, with a dusty bottle on his hands. “Well, I had this beauty with me for months, waiting for the perfect customer. Is expensive, but I know you will enjoy it. Besides, is one of his favourites too.”

The wink he gives her is enough for her to know that she can’t fool him. With a shrug, she leans back to the bar, “Name your price, Kian.”

“For you, and don’t brag about it, is free. I’m still grateful as hell for cleaning our waters. You can't even imagine how hard has been not having real water to use freely.” He passes her the bottle and a couple of glasses. “Now go up there and extricate him from the couch and the pads that surround him. He needs a free night too.”

She gives him the best of her smiles, “I’ll try, Kian. Thank you!” He waves to her while she climbs the stairs to the upper level. With every step, she begins to feel nervous. The butterflies that tickle her insides every time she visits him are back with a vengeance, making her feel dizzy. What if tonight is the night? What if-- The door is in front of her before she can finish this line of thoughts. Taking a deep breath, she uses her omnitool to open the door. When it opens, Reyes looks up from the datapad, a happy grin growing on his face when he sees her at the door. “Ryder! Glad you stopped by.” Seeing the bottle on her hands and her casual outfit, he puts aside the pad and stands to greet her. “I will assume that you are not on an official mission.”

She shrugs as best as she can with her arms occupied. “And you will be right. Do you have some free time to share this little treasure with me?”

Taking a good look at the bottle on her hands, he whistles. “I will make the time. Come, sit with me.” He picks up all the pads that are scattered over the couch and table and stacks them on the side couch. Sara closes the distance to the side table, putting down the glasses and the bottle. “Wanna do the honour? It seems like Kian revered this bottle like something whimsical.”

“Suit yourself, Ryder. Besides, you are holding one of the few bottles of Perugian Whiskey that exist on Andromeda. And I must admit, is one of my weakness.”

She takes off her jacket, letting it fall over the couch and looking at him over her shoulder. “Let’s see if I can find another weak point on your armour, Reyes.” Sara can feel his heated gaze over her, goosebumps appearing on her skin while she serves two good shots of whiskey on the glasses. Picking up a drink on each hand, she turns to face him and passes one to him. He steps closer to her, letting his fingers brush over hers when picking up the glass. “Cheers, Reyes. For our first free night on… don’t know, 630 years?”

They clink the glasses, taking a long sip. Sara moans softly when the earthy flavour reaches her tongue. It has been ages since she had a good drink like this. But when her eyes look up and cross her gaze with Reyes’, the moan comes from another reason. He closes, even more, the distance between them, letting his glass on the table behind her and leaning both his hands on it, caging her. She has to force her head up to keep watching into his eyes. “I’m starting to believe that you haven’t come just for the drink.”

Seeing the heated gaze on his face, she feels bold. “That will depend entirely on you, Reyes.”

One of his hands moves to her elbow, following it until it reaches the hand that is grasping the glass. Taking it on his fingers, he moves it to his mouth, gulping and putting it on the table beside his one. “If the ball is on my corner--” His hand comes back to her arm, following until he reaches her hand, interlacing their fingers while pulling away. “Dance with me, Ryder.”

“What?”

Reyes is already moving away from the table, stopping in the middle of the room. Freeing her hand, he opens his omnitool and chooses a song. The audio system of the chamber must be connected to it because the first chords of a guitar song begin to sound. Retaking her hands, he puts one on his neck and keeps the other on his, while his free hand move to her back, pulling her closer to him. He finds his way inside her shirt, leaning directly against the skin of the small of her back. “I know we’ve been running in circles around one another, but--” He dances with the same passion he uses for the rest of his life. His thumb is drawing little circles on her back, and he is caressing the knuckles of her hand. “I didn’t want to overstep here, Ryder.”

Her answer awaits on her tongue until she frees her hand and leans entirely on his chest, both hands resting on his pectorals while she smiles at him. “You will feel better if I take the first step? You know, I’m the Pathfinder, it is what I do.”

“Go ahead, Pathfinder.”

Sara let her hands move up, fixing one on his nape and the other going higher until her fingers get lost in his black locks. Pulling him down, he let her move him until they are sharing the same air with each breath. He can hear her smile even without seeing it, “Consider yourself found, Reyes Vidal.” Closing the distance to his mouth, she seals their mouths with a kiss, one that turns heated in a few seconds. The arms around her tightened, crushing her against him and raising her from the ground, forcing Sara to stay on her tiptoes.

When they break the kiss, Reyes’ words sound breathless, and Sara can’t explain how happy she feels to be the one who makes him lost his breath. “And now that you have found me, Preciosa, what will you to me?”

“My oh my, what I will NOT do to you, Reyes. I’ve been pinning for you since our first meeting at Kralla’s song. I had weeks and long lonely nights to think about it. But we can begin by taking off all those clothes that keep me from the show that will be your naked body.” She shrieks happily when he takes her in his arms and walks back to the couch, making her lay on it. Kneeling beside her, he sits on his heels and begins to work with the closings of his armour. Once opened, he let it slip from his shoulders and fall to the floor, without taking his eyes from Sara’s face. She was entranced with him. She can’t explain how happy she is of having been wrong about his body. Her heated imagination never conjured him this perfect. Taking the hem of her shirt on one of his hands, he pulls it up, kissing every inch of skin he uncovers and making her giggle. When he reaches the sports bra, he stops, returning to sit back and look at her with a big grin on his face. “Don’t smile at me like that. You know it drives me crazy.”

Forcing the shirt away from her body, he leans closer again, kissing her shoulder and moving to her collarbone, talking with her between open-mouthed kisses. “I’m counting on it, Sara.” It was the first time he called her by her first name, and it makes something to her brain. Going up to her neck, he follows the line of her jaw and chin, until he reaches her mouth and kisses her until she didn’t know if her tongue is hers or his. One of his hands finds its way to her breasts, cupping one and letting his thumb draw circles over her erect nipple. The movement makes her moan, and he drinks it like a thirsty man.

He keeps his onslaught until she pushes him away, catching her breath before talking. “Gods--”

Chuckling softly, he lets his hand ‘walk’ to her hips, fingers moving in tiny steps over her abs. “Yeah, my thoughts exactly.”

Pushing him away from her, she sits back and slips out of the couch, standing in front of him. “I will not say that I love the sight of you on your knees, Reyes. But we can explore that another day. For now, I will need you to take off all your clothes. I’ll do the same, no need to do the puppy eyes.”

Reyes has to chuckle. Her sense of humour is one of the things he loves about her. Standing too, he makes a bit of a show of taking off his belt and boots, while she makes a quick work of hers, wanting to enjoy the show. Soon, they are completely naked, and she is worrying her lower lip while eating him with her eyes. He has some work on those muscles, but not one to look good, not the kind of muscles you got in a gym. He has a fitted body, without a single ounce of fat in it. On his side, he is enjoying the show too. Her pale skin is covered in moles, with a sexy one just between her breast. The hardened nipples are pointing to him and calling his name. She has been trying to avoid to look at his member, and he takes away the option by pulling her closer to him until they are chest on chest and with their legs laced. His hands roam over her back, ending on her ass and grabbing it hard, making her gasp and him smile.

Sara gives him a playful slap on his ass before grabbing it too, “Tell me what you want, Reyes. Tell me what have you dream about, in this very room.”

“I believe I prefer to show you.” Grabbing her harder, he pulls her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around him and walking to the wall beside the door. “Tell me that you want me, Sara. That you want to be with me, with Reyes. Not the smuggler, not Shena, not--” he shakes his head, planting a kiss on her shoulder.

Taking the hint, Sara, kisses her temple, whispering in his ear. “I want you, Reyes. I wanted you before I knew who you are, even with your bad pickup line.”

He almost growls to her words, making her lower her legs before moving slightly to pin her against the wall. His right-hand traces a path from her neck to her navel, drawing some circles on each breast that make her meowl under his fingers. The hand keeps going down, playing for a bit with the curls of her inner thighs. When she lets go a barely suppressed frustrated growl, he takes pity of her, moving all the way down, until his fingers begin to caress her folds. The little moans he elicits on her make him want more, and he risks sliding a finger inside of her. She arches her back when his thumb touches her clit slightly while he works his finger in and out of her. Soon one turned in two, and after some gasps mixed with his name, two turns three. She has raised a leg and wrapped it around his waist, to give him full access to her. The feeling is-- she has dreamed about it, but reality is like a hundred times better. His skilled fingers are taking from her everything he wants, and she can feel the end coming closer.

With a breathless voice, she tries to talk. “Reyes! I’m clo-close.”

“Come for me, Preciosa. Let me see you come undone under my touch.” And Gods, how well she provides! The orgasm hits her like a krogan. Back arched enough to rub her tits on his chest. Her soft gasps turned into a set of moans and swearing. But before she can go down from her highs, he raises her body again, and after testing her flexibility, he slides his arms under her knees. The view of her sprawled against the wall, with lips swollen and dishevelled hair, is one to remember, but Reyes’ cock is thinking by himself pulsing and almost vibrating between them. “If you still want this, I can use a bit of help. Got my hands full of Pathfinder.”

Her brain has recovered a part of her capacity, and she gives him a lazy smile. “Sure. I want to be full of Reyes.” Her hand slides down through his chest, ending on his hard member, pumping it half a dozen times, making him growl her name. Aligning it with her entrance, she keeps the hand there while he pushes inside. The feeling is overwhelming for the both of them, making them gasp when he is in all the way to the hilt. Reyes takes some seconds to breathe and calm himself. After dreaming about it for so many days, the feeling of her hot core around him is making nasty things with his resilence. She seems to feel it because she plants a series of open-mouthed kisses on his jaw and neck. “I will be there later. In fact, I can remain here, with you during the next full day. So please, fuck me like you want to. We will have time for the rest later.”

Taking her words to his heart, he moves even closer, pinning her upper body against the wall with his chest and caging her head between his arms. His hips make a soft circle that make them moan, and soon he begins to pump inside her with real intention. The hot sounds of their lovemaking mixing with the music still playing. Even having come mere moments ago, the heating sensation is beginning to form again in Sara’s lower body, while Reyes keeps working inside and out of her. Soon his moans start to turn is soft grunts, while he forces himself to keep going, chasing her pleasure like a madman. Wrapping one of her legs around his waist, he let his hand reach for her, skilful fingers teasing her clit while he keeps hitting the interior of her womb.

At last, she falls to the precipice of pleasure again, this time his name is a half moan, half scream, followed by a series of gasping. Her back arching changes the angle, making her walls to tighten around him, and mixed with the pulsing of her core and the sound of her voice, he pumps inside two, three times, until he buries itself as deep as possible, before unloading his balls inside of her.

After more than a minute of them just recovering their breathing, he puts her legs down, keeping her upright with his arms and body. She sounds sleepy but happy. “That was-- I will say marvellous, but I don’t think you need it to add to your ego’s book.”

Kissing her temple, he whispers into her ear. “It was fantastic, but wait until I can have my way with you.”

Turning to capture his lips in a kiss, she smiles against his. “Yeah, wait for when I have my way with you, Reyes.”

Reyes kisses her like he wants to merge their lips before picking her up and moving her to a concealed door near the wall. He will have her in his room for the next 24 hours, and he plans to use them wisely.


End file.
